


Memory Lane

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2018 Christmas Drop [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Korra (Avatar), CEO Asami Sato, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Ikki - Freeform, Meelo - Freeform, Pema - Freeform, Rohan, Short One Shot, Tenzin - Freeform, jinora - Freeform, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra and Asami eat dinner at Tenizn's and take a trip down memory lane, remembering their first times.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> 5 of 7 Christmas Drop 2018

Climbing on top of the sleeping woman, Asami tucks her hair behind her ear before planting repeated kisses on her girlfriend's broad and muscular back. Kiss after kiss she whispers in a soothing voice, "Baby… *kiss* Korra wake up."

"Mmmh…" the sleepy head mumbles while softly snoring.

"Korraaa *kiss* you need to get up *kiss* you told me to wake you up at seven because you have training with Tenzin today," Asami says while pleasurably nipping her back.

Groaning, Korra groggily flipped over and hugged Asami, "Morninggg…" bringing her girlfriend into a sweet morning kiss.

Smiling into it, "Morning to you to," pecking her lips repeatedly. "Mmh… but babe *kiss* as much as I *kiss* love kissing you *kiss* you really need to get up before you're late," pushing herself off of Korra.

Flopping back down on the mattress, "Ughhh… whyyy the morning is evilllll… can't a person just sleep?" Korra mumbles before eventually sitting up with her eyes still closed.

Giggling amusingly, "Well you said so yourself, you gotta do your best as an athlete since you're not giving up love." Shifting her weight to one side, "Come on, if you get ready in time I'll drop you off at Tenzin's before I head to work."

Getting up out of bed naked, "Okay okay Asami… geez since when were you so bossy." Korra teases while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Eating Korra's toned body with her beautiful green eyes, "Mmh… well one of us has to be responsible since neither of us would ever be on time for anything." Slapping her butt cheek, "Hurry up! You have twenty minutes and I put your clothes in the bathroom already."

Gasping and covering her mouth, "Asami Sato! You did not just slap my ass!"

"I'll be slapping more than just that if I'm late to my meeting!" Eyeing her girlfriend's body lustfully while biting her lip.

Flinching slightly while gulping, "Twenty. Right!" Pivoting around Korra quickly ran into the shower and got ready.

By the time Korra was done, there was about seven minutes to spare and they both leisurely left their house on time. They held hands on the way to the car and once inside, they would continue doing so whenever Asami didn't have to shift gears. Of course, they enjoyed their morning small talk and there were many laughs and giggles before they informed each other with their schedules. Asami, like usual, had a bunch of meetings but unlike most days, she actually was free in the afternoon for once.

"Oh cool! You wanna join me at Tenzin's for dinner then? I promised I'd help Pema watch the kids after my training today and they invited me to dinner."

Raising her brow at Korra not taking her eyes of the road, "Sure yeah of course, I'd love to stop by. I'll head over as soon as I'm off then."

Grinning, "Cool!"

They enjoyed the rest of their ride towards the piers and when Asami pulled over to the curb, "Okay have fun with the kids, I'll see you hopefully around six or seven."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, "Alright! Try not to bang your head from stupidity out there."

"Pfft!" Asami started laughing out loud, "Thanks babe, I'll try."

Korra leaned forward and hugged Asami over the center console. They enjoyed their very warm hug and after a few moments, they let go of one another. Korra smiled and pecked her on the lips before getting out of the car. 

But before she shut the door, Korra said her goodbyes. "Alright bye! I'll see you soon."

Waving off to her lover, "Have fun, see you later!"

Asami then drove off to work and watched as Korra waved her off through her rear view mirror. Smiling to herself, the CEO made her way to work. They both proceeded on with their days and the time finally rolled around and it was currently 6:43PM. Looking at her watch as she rushed into her car, "Shoot… I'm kinda late." Quickly shifting gears, she made her way to Air Temple Island. Then once she made it there, when she saw finally Korra again, her girlfriend was in the middle of being toppled over by the kids.

"OOF AHH!!! HEY IKKI DON'T GRAB MY- AHHH!!! ROHAN!! WHAT ARE YOU?!!"

"Pfft!"

"Huh?" Looking off to the side, Korra grinned upon seeing her lover, "Hey Asami! OOF!! Okay okay!! Get off me now kids! I wanna hug my girlfriend."

Laughing fawnly, "Having fun there Korra?"

Head locking Meelo with her right arm while grabbing Rohan like a puppy with the other, "Now that you're here I am!" Grinning adorably making Asami blush slightly. Releasing the kids, Korra walked over and pulled Asami into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I missed you, how was work?"

Hugging her back tightly, "Missed you to," kissing her cheek as well, "But you know, the usual boring nonsense and what not."

"Hmmm…"

"Kids!! It's time for dinner!" Pema shouts put of nowhere.

"Yayy!!!" The kids start running towards the dining hall.

"Hey, just on time!" Korra smiles while looking back at Asami, "Pema said she was trying out a new recipe so it took her longer than usual."

"Just my luck then huh?" Smiling, Asami grabbed Korra's hand and they quickly followed after the kids. 

Pema, Tenzin and the kids sat at their respective spots at the table while Asami and Korra sat next to each other on the guest's side. They were having a nice and peaceful dinner until the kids starting fighting over dessert.

"Hey that was mines Ikki!" Meelo whines while pointing his chopsticks at her.

"Meelo don't point those at your sister!" Tenzin scolds.

"But dad!!!"

"Yeah yeah don't point those at me!" Pulling down one eyelid while sticking out her tongue.

Meanwhile Rohan snuck a piece of mochi from Ikki's place without anyone noticing except for Korra and Asami.

Asami giggled from their silliness before offering her own dessert, "You can have some of mines if you'd like."

"Oh really?! You sure Asami?!"

"Yeah go for it," sliding her plate forward.

"Yay!!! Thanks Asami!"

"Of course," she says with a bright smile.

As the kids ate her dessert, Korra felt bad so she tugged Asami's shirt under the table before feeding her lover some of her own. "Here babe, you can have my last one."

Looking at her girlfriend in the eyes, "You sure? I know you like these."

Making a big grin, "Of course!"

Asami giggled as Korra fed her the last mochi and they both got lost looking at each other romantically. They were starting to get lost in the moment with another before the kids 'aww-ed' making them blush and look away.

"You two really are a cute couple!" Jinora says with a big smile.

"I'm so jealoussss oh oh! How'd you two meet?!" Ikki interrupts the moment.

Snapping out of her daze with a slight blush, "Huh? Oh um how we first met huh? Good question… when did we first meet again babe?" Korra says cautiously while looking at Asami.

Raising her brow, "You don't remember?"

"What it's been a really long time!" Batting her eyes with a cute pout.

Asami gave her a judging look before relaxing and laughed fawnly, "Well… it was about five years ago late at night when Korra saved me big time. You see my car had gotten stuck in a ditch and honestly it was such a pain trying to push it back up myself. That's when my hero came in and saved the day," throwing a wink at her lover.

"Oh yeahhh right I remember now," laughing softly, "Yeah that was definitely an interesting night. I never would have thought I'd see someone late at night trying to push a car alone."

*flashback*

Out for her usual late night run, Korra was jogging at a relatively fast pace while keeping a steady breathe. Since it was winter in Republic City, it was cold enough that she could see the whiteness from her breathe everytime she exhaled. But of course, growing up down at the Southern Water Tribe, it wasn't cold but not enough so she only wore a grey pair of sports running pants and a navy blue thermal sports jacket.

Making a right turn onto Spirit Vine Street, Korra ran down the slope and couldn't help but notice that a person was struggling with their car down the road. Lifting a brow as she got closer, she noticed that it was a woman trying to push up her car out of a deep pothole.  _ "Well she could use a hand…" _ quickly making her way down to the lady, Korra called out to the stranger. "Hey! You need a hand?"

The stranger stopped pushing her car and looked up, "Uh um… s-sure if you don't mind…"

Making a grin, "Cool!"

Jogging over to her side, Korra placed her hands mirroring the stranger's on the trunk and tightened her muscular body. "Alright on three. One, two, three!"

They both grunted and pushed hard making the car slowly budge. Then once they made it about half way up, they were sort of getting nowhere so Korra made one effort and put all of her strength into it, making the car roll up more. They both let out a another grunt before the car budged and finally popped out of the hole.

"Phew… thank you so much, I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever. My name's Asami by the way," extending her hand for a shake.

"No prob! The name's Korra," grabbing her hand firmly. "Well I gotta go now so I guess I'll see you around?" She let's go of her hand and starts running off down her usual path.

Snapping her eyes open, "Huh?! W--Wait! Let me properly thank you! Wait Korra!!" Reaching out her hand aimlessly for nothing.

*end flashback*

"Ughh," nudging her girlfriend's shoulder, "I remember how much it was a pain trying to find you again. You didn't even let me give you my number or anything. You just left me," glaring at her teasingly.

"Ow! Aw come on babe, you know I wanted to get home quickly in time to watch the finale premiere of the  _ Avatar the Last Airbender _ ! You know how much I love that show!!"

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Don't worry, you know, I just had to go through that street.  _ Everyday _ . Late at  _ night _ . You know, to meet you again."

"Hey!" Raising her hands up, "I didn't think you'd liked me that much!" winking smugly.

"Korra…" glaring at her fakely before letting out a giggle, "Hmfp well… at least I didn't fall asleep first when we had our first sleepover together for the first time."

"Ohhh you didn't just go there!!! Hey come on!! I was really tired that day so I couldn't help it!" 

"What?! Uu uuu!! I wanna know! What did Korra do?!" The kids plead.

Smirking, "Well… it all started when…"

*flashback*

Knocking shyly on Asami's door, Korra stood there nervously while tapping her foot. They've gone out on a couple dates already but this was the first time that either of them went over to another's house. It was also evening so it was relatively late in the day already but, it was fine because they planned on having a movie marton. 

Opening the door, "Hey Korra! I'm glad you could made it."

Blushing slightly "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Giggling, "Okay smooth talker, come on I have the TV set up with snacks."

"Cool," Korra quickly followed Asami inside and took her shoes off at the entrance. Once off, she follow Asami into her living room impressed by her apartment. It was more elegant yet workshop like than she thought it'd be.

Reaching her big couch, "Well, make yourself at home. There's more snacks and drinks in the kitchen so feel free to roam around." Sitting down comfortably, "Well shall we binge Avatar now?"

Korra's face lit up, "Aw yeah!" Sitting down immediately next to Asami, "Let's go!"

Surprised at their close distance, Asami was slightly flustered but tried to play it cool. "Y-Yeah sounds cool." Reaching for the remote, she pushed play and started their maraton.

Watching the episodes, they shared laughs and giggles while enjoying the multitude of snacks. But before long, towards the end of season one Korra was starting to fall asleep and her head nodded back and forth. Eventually she finally couldn't resist the urge and gave in, falling onto Asami's shoulder. She leaned softly onto her neck and Asami twitched before glancing down. 

"Kor- oh  _ (she fell asleep…)"  _ blinking a few times,  _ "Well at least she's cute… oh well, I'll wake her up when the episodes over."  _ Turning her attention back to the TV, Asami continued watching the episode but before she knew it, she also fell asleep as well. 

When she woke up the next morning, she couldn't help be feel warm.  _ "Mm… did I fall asleep? It's warm…"  _ rustling a bit, the maiden couldn't help but feel something heavy wrapped around her waist before realizing that Korra was spooning her from behind.  _ "Korra?! _ "

Accidentally squirming a lot, Korra mumbled something still sound asleep with her face buried in Asami's back. And clearly displeased by the noise and movement, she hugged Asami's waist even tighter allowing her to deeply breath in her scent.

"...."

Blushing, Asami wasn't sure what to do and was a hundred percent surprised that she fell asleep to. After all, she was an insomniac but that's another story and as for their position… she had no idea whatsoever how she ended up going down on her side with Korra snuggling her from behind. Blinking a few times,  _ "Well… I mean… this is actually pretty comfortable…" _ smiling softly,  _ "I could get used to this…" _

And like that Asami basked in Korra's warmth and relaxed in that position for who knows how long. But then eventually after a while, Korra started to stir and roused from her sleep.

"Mmh…" slowly opening her eyes Korra blinked a few times before suddenly jumping back against the couch's backrest. "WOAH??! A-ASAMI?!!"

Surprised and displeased by the sudden lack in warmth, "Oh hey Korra… you finally awake?"

"W-What the- wait what? Did I fall asleep?! Shoot! I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep and I-I um…" blushing completely, "I must've hugged you so tightly! S-Sorry!! I actually can't sleep well unless I'm cuddling with something…"

Giggling with amusement, Asami was enjoying Korra's cute and flustered face. "Hey no worries, no harm done. A little snuggling doesn't hurt anyone. Besides, you were pretty warm so it was nice actually."

Blushing even more, "Uh… t-thanks I guess?" Laughing nervously, "A-Anyways what time is it?"

"Mmh it's probably about ten I guess?"

"Oh wow, that's kinda late… mm I should probably head out now." Sitting up, Korra stretched out tall.

"Okay… but um… before you go, would you like some breakfast? I can make us something simple real quick." Asami says hoping that Korra would stay a little longer.

Looking at Asami feeling really warm, "S-Sure…"

*present*

Giggling completely, "Korra was really cute that day. She was just so adorable when she was hugging me from behind!"

Blushing, "A-Asami! Babe don't spill the tea!!" Nudging her shoulder lightly.

Smirking smugly, "Anyways we should probably go now since it's starting to get late." Stacking and grabbing the plates, "Here I'll help you wash the dishes real quick Pema."

"Oh no sweetie it's fine I can take care of it."

"Please I insist, as thanks for the amazing food?" Asami bats her eyes with a small grin.

Chuckling slightly, "I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer then."

Smiling, Asami quickly grabbed a few stacks of plates and helped Pema wash the dishes in the kitchen as Korra helped clean the table. Then once everything was set and ready, the two love bird's excused themselves and proceeded to go back home. They made it back in no time with Asami's driving and when they got inside, Korra pulled Asami onto their couch.

"Korra! Babe!" Wiggling around while giggling, "That tickles!"

Keeping a firm hold around her waist, Korra nuzzled into her pale neck, kissing and nipping her ear. "Mmhh, pay back for slapping me this morning," Korra whispers in a raspy voice before licking and pulling at her ear.

Leaning back onto Korra's body, Asami couldn't help be feel a bit weak. "Oh come on you big baby!" She couldn't suppress her grin, "Just cause I embarrassed you at Tenzin's doesn't mean you have to pout-"

Korra quickly silence her lover with a hot kiss, "Mmhm… mhh…"

After some soft moans, Asami giggled in their kiss before turning her body out of Korra's grip and properly sat on her. Korra happily readjusted her grip and rubbed her tone thigh before holding her back. They mutually leaned into their kiss and after some moaning and tongue action, Asami broke from the kiss first.

Laughing slightly while rubbing her nose on Korra's, "Speaking of first times, do you still remember when we first had sex?"

Blushing, "Wha- Asami! Don't mention that just because we were going down memory lane. Besides the kids aren't even here anymore so there's no point and talking about it."

Giving her a slight playful glare, "Just answer the question babe!"

Pouting slightly, "O-Of course I remember… there's no way I would forget that… it was our first time…"

*flashback*

Leaning even closer into Korra's body, Asami slowly started rubbing her inner thigh. Then things quickly escalated and they started passionately kissing each other. Meanwhile, Korra's heart was pounding like crazy but before they got down to business, Asami broke away and whispered a question.

"Korra before we… you know… have you ever… well…" glancing down her body.

"Wai-what? What do you-" her cyan eyes snapped open upon realizing what Asami was implying, "Oh! Uh… w-well… umm," immediately blushing, "I-I have…"

Smiling happily, "Cool…" 

Carefully and slowly moving forward, Asami seductively looked at Korra's lips. Once an inch away, the maiden paused and hovered there breathing softly as Korra locked on Asami's lips. As if she waited for permission, Korra didn't say anything thing so Asami leaned forward and only pecked Korra's lips. When she pulled away, Korra leaned forward with disappointment from the lost of contact.

They could feel each other's hot breaths and they both looked into another's eyes longingly before finally giving in. Asami firmly pushed her lips against Korra's and repeatedly kissed them again and again. They both lustfully created some kissing noises and moans before Asami slowly climbed on top of Korra and pushed her down. Placing her arms on each side of her head, the older woman deepened their kiss and opening her mouth for a wet kiss.

"Mmh… mmh…"

Their tongues were swirling against another and Korra couldn't help but bring up her hands and massaged Asami's firm butt cheeks. She groped and rubbed them repeatedly in a circular motion while Asami rocked her body on to Korra's. Impatient with their speed, Asami quickly stripped and Korra did the same. They were both naked in no time and they both looked at each other's body longingly before Asami pulled them down on the couch again. That night became one of their hottest dates and they enjoyed it to the fullest, learning and pleasuring each other.

*end flashback*

"Well… why don't we turn the TV on and play some soft music… then we can have… some fun?"

Grinning into her pale neck, "It's a date!"

They both giggled and enjoyed themselves before making love to one another. It was their typical night and their neighbors probably hated them but hey, they made great sex audio if you're into that kind of porn.


End file.
